Impulse
by Imjustafan4077
Summary: Hermione Granger has returned to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year!She's the only one though,and what will she do when she befriends some snakes?What will she do when Harry starts asking questions?A/N:I suck at summeries,The story is much better.


**Hermione's POV**

You have to understand,I am not an impulsive person.

I'm the one that rationalizes things,overthinks,then acts.

I've seen terrible things happen to impulsive people.

But i'm human,I make mistakes,I slip from rational to impulsive for just a never ends well for me,why?It works splendidly for other people so why not me?

Here I am now,in my room at Hogwarts for my 7th year that was interrupted, fretting over something so impulsive that I only realized after was a terrible decision…

 _-Flashback-_

 _I had just gotten to the train station,no Harry or chose to get straight to being Aurors_ _so here I am alone,once people didn't return to Hogwarts for their repeat of seventh year..._

 _Ginny went on to be a chaser for the Chudley Cannons._

 _Neville and Hannah Abbot got married a couple months after the war had ended they were living happily ever after in muggle London._

 _Luna met Blaise Zabini and they started dating just a couple weeks ago,neither wanted to return to the gossip that would surely follow them when people finally figured it out._

 _Ron broke up with me,by cheating on me with Lavender Brown,I caught them shagging in our apartment just a couple weeks after the war,we haven't talked since._

 _Harry and Ginny as far as I know are as happy as can be with each other,neither wanted to return for there are too many bad memories here._

 _Draco Malfoy came back,along with Theodore Nott though I haven't heard much until I got onto the train and they decided to sit with me...I know weird._

 _I looked at them "What are you doing in here Malfoy?"_

 _He shrugged and sat down in front of me "I wanted to apologize Hermione."_

 _I glared "And why would you want to do that Malfoy?"_

 _Nott sat down next to Malfoy "Hermione we both wanted to apologize for how terrible we were to you in school,neither of us knew any different"_

 _"As I remember it,Nott,you never did anything to apologize for"I state,it was true he never picked on anyone._

 _Malfoy took my hand,which I fought not to immediately retract "Hermione,please forgive us,I see that Weasley and Potter aren't here,I wanted a chance to talk to you a long time ago but your handlers kept me from talking with you"_

 _"We're talking now,so talk." I say rolling my eyes._

 _I hear him sigh "Hermione,I apologize for ever stupid thing I've ever said,you must know that I had those beliefs drilled into my head as a child"_

 _I look at him curiously,_ _ **Why is he apologizing?**_

 _"I just want a chance to,maybe,um be friends?"Malfoy asked timidly_

 _My eyes bugged out,Malfoy wanting to be friends with me?Have I entered an alternate universe?_

 _"Um,I suppose I accept your apology but it's gonna take a lot more than that for me to trust you"I said cautiously waiting for him to run out laughing at the gullible mudblood_

 _I saw him smile,it was a great smile,I mean what? exclude that last thing."Awesome!Thank you Hermione!"_

 _Then he did something that totally messed with my reality...He hugged me._

 _Draco bleeding Malfoy hugged me!_

 _and I flipping hugged him back!_

 _"um,No problem Draco"I stuttered to shocked my what was currently happening._

 _After he let go I noticed how cold it was in the compartment,and how warm Draco was,I suppose I expected him to be cold,you know like a snake?But no he basically radiated body heat._

 ** _"Hermione!What are you thinking!Stop it this instant!"_** _My rational side said_

 ** _"You can't deny that it felt almost good"_** _My other voice said stubbornly_

 _I almost groaned at the internal conflict._

 _-End of Flashback-_

So yea,I hugged Draco bleeding Malfoy!What on earth was I thinking?!

Ugh.I hate this so much.

Anyway we sat and talked to whole way to Hogwarts and I learned a lot of things about both of them. Theo and Draco have been friends since birth,their families were really close as well,While Draco loved Quidditch Theo preferred reading and math,yes you heard me correctly math,I didn't think people in the wizarding world even knew about most of it,yea basic adding,subtracting,multiplying and dividing but not some of the things Theo told me,he liked algebra and geometry!

When we got back to Hogwarts they told us that the remaining seventh years get their own common room,each wall had a different houses boys and girls dorm,each had different decorations on out that I'm the only Gryffindor that returned so I got the whole dorm to myself,Theo and Draco were the only Slytherins that returned so they,like me got the entire dorm to ten Hufflepuffs returned so they had to share,and None of the Ravenclaws returned( **A/N:(Darn my house is empty)** so really only three walls had you walked into the room straight ahead were the Hufflepuff dorms to your right were the Gryffindors and to your left the Slytherin dorms.

 _This year was not going to be normal,I just know it..._

 **Fin.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed my first Harry Potter fanfic!**


End file.
